flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilan
Gilan was the former apprentice of Halt, and son to the Kingdom's finest Battlemaster, David. Gilan was different than most Rangers, because he was born to a knight, he was used to formal drills and swordsmanship. He trained with the legendary MacNeil, who was one of Araluen's most renowned swordsmen. Therefore, Gilan also uses the sword, which is not a common Ranger's weapon. Gilan is very skilled with the blade, being one of best swordsmen in Araluen. Gilan's last name is unknown History He is described as a young man and a junior of the Rangers and is most likely between the age of 21 and 23, during The Ruins of Gorlan. He is also described as dashing, handsome, humorous, slightly unworrying and unusually tall for a member of the typically short Ranger Corps. Gilan rides a bay horse named Blaze, who is very similar to himself (though it is hard to tell in a horse, even a Ranger's one). He is also accounted as the best in the Corps at concealed movement. He is also a good friend to Will, and gives him advice and guidance, as he proved in Erak's Ransom when he told Will all about his own apprenticeship to Halt. The first fief he was posted to was Meric Fief. Later he was appointed Ranger of Norgate Fief, then eventually to Whitby Fief, one of the most important fiefs in all of Araluen. He appears to have a crush on Jenny, as during The Kings of Clonmel, through Will's recollection, he is shown to ask Will questions about Jenny on their way to rescue Erak in Erak's Ransom. He also dances with her at Halt's and Lady Pauline's wedding (she was the second bridesmaid and he was Halt's groomsman). His nickname around Halt and Will is Gil. Halt has noted that Will is slightly more instinctive in his adaptation to a situation than Gilan. It is hinted that he will be married to Jenny in the Lost Stories. Ruins of Gorlan Gilan first appears in the Ruins of Gorlan when Will and Halt are riding to the Ranger Gathering. Like all young Rangers he takes delight in trying to sneak up on his former mentor, Halt, in the hope of someday catching him out. This time he thinks he has won but forgets that Halt now has another apprentice. He realises this too late by which time Will has caught him out by firing an arrow in his direction. Soon he and Will become close friends. The Burning Bridge In the Burning Bridge he goes on a mission to Celtica with Horace and Will - Due to an old Celtican superstition that three people must make up a team when on missions to the neighbouring country of Araluen. At first, he accompanies the two apprentices but when he finds Evanlyn and learns about Morgarath's plan, he goes to Redmont to warn Baron Arald and Halt. They then ride together, with a whole army, to defeat Morgarath. Erak's Ransom In Erak's Ransom Gilan attends Halt and Pauline's wedding. There he and Jenny meet, Jenny prompty falling head-over-heels in love with the tall, handsome Ranger. He then goes on the mission to rescue Erak to Arridi with Cassandra, Halt, Will and Horace along with Svengal. The Lost Stories Dinner for Five In this story Gilan goes over to Jenny's for a meal with her but this is interrupted when theives break into her house and hold her captive. And About Time Too.... Gilan and Jenny are both present at Will and Alyss' wedding and it is hinted that Jenny and Gilan will be married at a later date. Description Gilan is described as being tall and handsome, very skilled in swordsmanship and hidden movement. Skills *'Swordsmanship' - Gilan is said to be one of the best swordsmen in the whole of Araluen. *'Unseen Movement' - Gilan is the best Ranger in the whole of the corps at this and teaches Will a thing or to about the skills involved. *'Archery' - though not as good as Will or Halt he is still a foe to be wary (or terrified of) when armed with a bow. Relationships *'Halt' - Halt has formed a father-like figure to Gilan and in turn, the grizzled Ranger is fond of his first apprentice. Though very different from his mentor, Gilan is like him in quite a few ways. *'Will' - Gilan is quite close to Will and teaches him some things about being a Ranger and encourages Will when he feels down, particulary in Erak's Ransom when Will is reconsidering his readiness to become a full Ranger. *'Jenny' - Gilan and Jenny are very close, Jenny being in love with Gilan. In the Kings of Clonmel it is known that Gilan spent quite a bit of time quizzing Will about his ward-mate during one of their missions together. In The Lost Storieses it is hinted that the two will be married. *Cassandra- When Gilan, WILL TREATY, and HORACE meet her in The Burning Bridge (as Evanlyn) Gilan cares for her a great deal, knowing she is daughter of King Duncan. Category:Rangers Category:Araluans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:The Icebound Land characters Category:The Ruins of Gorlan characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:Under Construction Category:The Kings of Clonmel characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Ruins of Gorlan characters Category:The Lost Stories Characters Category:The Inkwell and the Dagger Characters Category:Dinner for Five Characters Category:And About Time, Too... Characters Category:Articles needing Improvement Category:Male Rangers